Disconnected
by Alexia Lupin
Summary: Waking up Lisa finds herself in Heather's body and trapped within the game...Together can Lisa's twin Alex and the real Heather Mason save her from the terrible nightmare?


**Disclaimer:** Silent Hill and all its characters, events and places belong to Konami. As do the song titles and lyrics to their creators. Oh yeah, and name brand items that I obviously don't manufacture. Alissandra/Lisa & Alexandria/Alex are mine however.

**Author's Note:** Day dreaming is a wonderful thing, as are bizarre coincidences. Through what if scenarios I've created this. I don't know how many chapters there'll be, but it will span to the end of Silent Hill 3, so there will be spoilers in later chapters. Oh yeah, this is a Mary-Sue I suppose. I'm deathly sorry if the format is screwed up, I've tried to fix it five times now and have given up. Now enjoy and review! =)

Disconnected 

_"I thought that we would find our way, _

_I thought our life would be okay. _

_I thought that you believed in me, but now it seems so far away_

_The life we knew before is gone, there is no compromising_

_The life you save will be alone, to find your inner senses_

_It's the beginning of the end and I don't know where we lost control,_

_it's the beginning of the end and I know that I am all alone..."_

**1:End Of Small Sanctuary**

"Lisa help me!" The seventeen year old squealed, dropping the Playstation controller from her perch at the end of her bed.

"Alex you big damn baby!" Her twin dropped her bag and water bottle, striding toward the girl. "This is only the first boss." Lisa tutted. Crouching and scooping up the controller she entered into the item menu, reloaded the pistol and exited. "Now look," She pushed pause. "That big scary worm is dumb. All you have to do is shoot the shit out of it when its face is exposed." 

Alex nodded grimly as her sister tossed the controller into her lap. 

"You can do it. I did, and it was easy." Lisa went back to her messenger bag and sorted out the CDs she was going to take with her.

"Well, that's all you do." Alex mumbled. "Every survival-horror game has your name on it." 

Lisa grinned at this. "Yeah, well, what can I say? Besides, I enjoy the story line of this game far more than the killing."

"What's going on?" Alex saw her chance; perhaps Lisa would reveal what she knew. "Have you encountered that strange woman again?"

"Claudia? Yeah, I have. She's still as weird as ever." Lisa stuffed her sweatshirt in the bag.

"Do you see that detective again?"

"What is it with you and names?" Lisa scolded, "His name's Douglas, and you'll meet him after you kill this guy." She thumbed the still paused screen.

"Is he evil?" 

Lisa replied slowly, "I don't think so." Then her eyes lit up. "Ooo, I wonder if Vincent is..."

"Who's Vincent?" 

Lisa rolled her eyes, "At the beginning, when the song gets to the part: 'then you came along', that's the first time we see him."

"Oh, I didn't notice."

"You don't notice _anything_." Lisa cried in exasperation.

"And you notice _too_ much." She rose an eyebrow, a sly grin curving her lips. "Do you..." 

Lisa stuck out her tongue smiling. "ANYWAY, that's why you're never going to get through this game."

"Then you should help me." Alex whined in response. 

Lisa shook her head adamantly, tossing her bag over her shoulder as she did so. 

Alex rolled her eyes, frowning. "You suck."

"That may be, but you have to play for yourself, otherwise you won't get the whole experience."

"You sound like dad." 

Lisa laughed. 

A car horn silenced her mirth. 

She checked her watch and made for their bedroom door. "I've gotta go, so I'll see ya when I get back." She stopped in the doorway, "Hope you feel better. Oh yeah, when I get home I wanna play the couple hours before bed, okay? I'm really anxious to see what happens..." Lisa added, teasing, and trailing off.

"Why? What's going on?" Alex was alert. 

Lisa grinned and whispered: "I'm finally going to Silent Hill." 

Alex rolled her eyes chuckling. 

Lisa added, "Technically I just got there, but we won't get into that. See ya loser!" 

Alex then listened as her sister made her way through their house. 

"Bye dad!" Lisa called out, her voice muffled from the distance. Then the front door being opened and shut, Lisa's boots echoing down the cement steps, into the gravel, and then the car door opening and closing, finally pulling out of the driveway and fading as it sped away.

Alex turned back to the TV screen and sighed as she unpaused the game. Why did she play these stupid scary games? She asked herself.

_Why?_ She answered, _Because Lisa refuses to let you watch and she won't reveal the secrets. Not to mention your curiosity is too powerful._

Alex cried out in protest as the 'dumb worm' ran over Heather, causing her health to fall to zilch.

"Hey! There you are!" Lisa called, waving her arms as she came upon her closest friend. 

She rose her brow. "Here I am."

"I didn't know if you'd be coming with." Lisa shifted her bag.

"You signed me up." 

Lisa tilted her head rolling her eyes. "_Samantha_."

"Of course I came." She sighed, "Why would I miss looking at boring art drawn by my fellow teens compared to taking a 40 pt. quiz in math?" 

Lisa laughed at the serious tone in her friend's voice. 

"Hey P.B." Samantha nodded a greeting to the newcomer. 

Lisa turned, "Hey! Pink Backpack you're coming too!" She bounced beside her while the girl laughed. 

"Hey," Lisa stopped, eyeing the girl's British flagged purse, "Where's your pink backpack?" 

The girl shrugged. 

"Man, now I have to call you by your real name." She whined. 

The girl laughed once more.

"Are you ready?" The Ceramics teacher asked, walking towards the group. A couple girls nodded in response and he pulled out a list and began calling off names. 

"Alisha Halgren?"

"Here." Alisha replied.

"Alissandra Harvard?"

"Presidante." She sang-sung which got a chuckle from Alisha and a roll of the eyes from Samantha.

"Samantha Lee?" 

She raised a hand. 

"Bryce Rogers?"

"Here."

"Alright, I think we're ready." The man ushered them towards the bus and the fifteen students boarded. Alisha, Samantha, and Lisa sat near the front, a seat each to themselves.

"Is everybody here?" The Art teacher asked as she boarded and placed her bag in the seat in front of Lisa.

"Yeah, we've got all that signed up." The Ceramics teacher replied, taking the seat across from her.

"Good, let's go."

With that the bus roared into life, and the students began taking out Discmans as the driver clicked on the radio to a country station.

Lisa swallowed hard, placing the earphones on. There was that sick feeling in her stomach again. She put in the Outlaw Star soundtrack and pushed play. She shifted in her seat, facing the window, and cradled her belly with her left hand.

_ Why am I feeling this way again? I ate something this morning and I've been taking those anti-nausea pills. Why does it have to be giving me trouble? This is supposed to be a fun day. And I really don't want to faint again._ She took her mother's crucifix from her pocket and clasped the chain around her neck. She knew it wouldn't make the discomfort go away, but its presence made her feel better. She fingered the smooth silver of the cross.

_Maybe it's not that, maybe it's normal, and I'm just getting what Alex has...Oh, well. Deep breaths._ She told herself and tried to keep her thoughts from the discomfort.

Gradually, with the help of Samantha and Bryce's bickering and jokes, her pain subsided and she felt normal once more. 

Later, in her adventure of staring out the window she saw a black bird and grinned. 

_Just like in the song, well, kind of. Four and twenty dead birds, they bleed upon the nest there was no time to reason, they had no sign of the threat..._ She sang in her head. _How much _is_ four and twenty?_ She asked, furrowing her brow. She shrugged it off and her thoughts fell to gory freakish accidents that could befall her and her fellow classmates. What would she do if she had a pole jammed into her side? Got hit by a passing vehicle as she escaped the wrecked bus, how long would she be able to survive on what was in her bag until she reached a gas station, or could she fend off zombies with a broom handle? Pleasant thoughts such as these passed through her brain and she silently wished something along these lines would happen. Then she'd be able to see how brave she was. 

Lisa smirked at this. How brave was she? How much _could_ her sanity take?

Three hours later, the sky now overcast, the bus arrived at its destination: the sleepy tourist town of Springville. The non-talkative group of teenagers crawled off the bus, yawning and stretching as they followed the path to the art museum. Lisa and her two friends separated from the others and set off to explore the artwork done by teens their age. Many pieces Lisa found dull and uninteresting, hardly worth the price tags of two hundred dollars apiece. She did find three pieces however that she would have gladly shelled the money over for. One was a black and white photograph of a girl leaning against a wall, the hallway disappearing in the distance. The artist had taken the negative and flipped it so there became two girls-one light, one dark, and one complete hall. The second was a simple black and white photo of an old wooden chair, sitting alone in a basement, its shadow distorting and stretching on the wall behind. And the third, at the time Lisa couldn't put her finger on why the woman's face held her interest, was an up close painting of a red haired woman, with granite eyes, her hair blowing to her right, entitled Fire. Only later after thinking of the art did she realize the woman looked exactly like Claudia.

"I need to pee. Come with me." Alisha whispered, drawing Lisa's attention from the woman whose mood she could not make out. 

Lisa groaned but followed anyway, "Do they _have_ a bathroom here?" Alisha shrugged and they wandered places yet explored until they came to the tower. A staircase led upward to the permanent art gallery and the other staircase led to the basement. 

"It doesn't look like a place for a bathroom." Lisa commented, glancing at the restroom sign. 

Alisha ignored her and walked down the spiral staircase. 

"It's kinda creepy." Lisa paused on the third step, craning her neck to see down in the yellow-lit room.

"Come on!" Alisha beckoned from the bottom floor.

"Are the bathrooms down there?" 

Alisha nodded and Lisa reluctantly tiptoed down the stone steps. Once at the bottom she looked around. There were two doors on one wall; unmarked and the men's, the opposite wall held two more; a double door, unmarked as well, and beside it, the women's. Lisa stood outside while Alisha went in, taking in the scenery happily anxious.

_What an ideal place to be attacked by bizarre creatures._ She thought with glee. Then let her imagination run and she envisioned Alisha disappearing, her searching for her friend, then running upstairs to see all others gone from the building. Having to use a broken picture frame as a weapon as creatures burst through those double doors...

"Hey! You guys, we're done here." Lisa jumped as Samantha poked her head down the stairs, then laughed at her reaction.

"Do ya realize how much this place reminds me of Silent Hill?" Lisa said then took a swig of Dr. Pepper. 

The three friends shared a bench in the desolate park, watching cars drive by and listening to the faint breeze while they ate their lunch. Samantha rolled her eyes, continuing to chew her slice of pizza. 

"It does!" Lisa whined in response.

"If we could just make it foggy and get rid of the people and add some blood and creepies then it would be." Samantha replied, throughout the day Lisa had related her tales from the video game world and Samantha had grown irritable on the subject. 

Lisa held up her middle finger, "I'm just sayin these coincidences are really weird, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say something along those lines could happen."

"Pulease." Samantha scoffed.

"You suck," Lisa smacked her friend on the shoulder, "And you have no imagination what so ever."

"Yes I do." Samantha got a dreamy look in her eyes, her slice in midair. 

Lisa laughed, "Yes, I know, if it concerns him." If their conversation had been animated Samantha probably would be drooling at the thought of her love interest. Lisa rolled her eyes.

After their lunch, they headed to one more art gallery in another city. On the way Lisa was lulled into sleep by the sounds of her Silent Hill soundtrack, only stirring as their bus bumped over a set of train tracks.

"Through this fog they came along, 

dark creatures singing a terrible song"

**A/N: **Not much in the way of exciting or interesting in the first chap, the next one will pick up though. I just had to introduce our heroine. 


End file.
